LWS 12 days of Christmas
by flagma
Summary: Lests Write Sherlock challenge 9. there are 12 prompts (all Christmas/winter themed). i will be trying to do as many as i can. each prompt will be a new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Snowed in**

(Note it doesn't often snow that much in the UK, where I am there is little to no snow and I haven't heard of people of getting snowed in in the UK. so creative licence here)

Fan-bloody-tastic

John had had it. Yesterday he was nice and warm, sitting in his armchair in 221B. then his flatmate came in rambling about the case in god knows where and demanded John to pack a case and idiot that he was packed and followed Sherlock and now he was in a cabin on the middle of nowhere freezing his balls off.

"Start a fire" John demanded from where he was huddled in his blankets glaring at the consulting detective.

"Cant" Sherlock replied draping himself over the sofa "there is no wood"

Because of course the cabins only source of heat would be a fireplace.

"Get some from outside then"

"Cant"

"Why can't you?" John growled huddling in inside his blanket.

Irritably there was no reply

John heaved a sigh and let his blanket drop. He would have to be quick but he needed heat soon. He marched over to the cabin door and opened it.

Only to be bet with a wall of snow. The wall was up to his chest and he was no easy way of getting out. John slammed the door and turned to his flatmate.

"We can't get out"

"Not without get covered in snow and the strong possibility of frostbite before we can get anywhere were we could get help" came the casual reply

"We can't start a fire"

"All the wood would be wet"

"We are going to freeze to death here"

"No, get your blanket."

John sighed and turned around to get his basket, he was too cold and too tired to think much more.

When he turned back he was met with the sight of his naked flatmate

"Sherlock what….what….what" John couldn't speak, or think, staring gobsmacked at his friend.

"The most effective way to stay warm is to share body heat," Sherlock told him wrapping himself up in his own blanket. "Strip"

in another situation John would of argued, but he was cold, could see Sherlock's point and well in all honesty John could think or worse things than sharing a blanket naked with an equally naked Sherlock.

Once naked, John joined Sherlock in his blanket and wrapped his blanket around the both of them. John was trying to think of anything that wasn't that he was naked next to his flatmate who was equally naked. Didn't work. He knew he was getting hard and he hoped Sherlock somehow wouldn't notice.

"You have an erection John."

So much for that.

"Yes, well just ignore it, it's nothing I mean…god" John groaned and rubbed his face. Today was not his day and it wasn't even noon.

"I could help"

"Sherlock its fine just ignore it, it will go away and …. WHAT?" John turned facing his flatmate who was still as emotionless as ever.

"I could help you; deal with your erection that is." Sherlock said, his face still not showing a trace of emotion.

John continued to stare at him.

"When you say deal with…" John trailed off

"Sex"

"If this is a wet dream it is a kind of crappy one." John commented to himself.

"You aren't asleep John"

"The only way I can explain you propositioning me for sex with a straight face."

Sherlock huffed.

"I don't see the problem. You are attracted to me, I am to you, and we want to have sex so why don't we have sex"

John stared at him.

"You can't be attracted to me, I would have noticed" John exclaimed

"Evidently not, I have displayed all the classic signs of attraction, dilated pupils, accelerated heartbeat, erections at inconvenient times. Also we could have kept on pants and still shared body heat. Finally I also have an erection now so we should have sex to sate both our needs."

John stared at his friend, not really processing what he was saying "what?"

Sherlock huffed and grabbed John's hand on his penis. Which John realised, was hard.

"I want you John, NOW!" Sherlock growled.

John had wanted to argue, there were going to be consequences, but right now all he could think of was Sherlock.

Experimentally John pumped Sherlock shaft, drawing out a groan from the detective. Encouraged, John tightened his grip and repeated the movement. Sherlock moaned and maneuvered John so he was straddling his lap. John gasped at this change of position and thrust his hips, rubbing their cocks together. Growling Sherlock wrapped one hand around both their cocks while the other gripped at John neck, pulling him down into a bruising kiss. John moaned into the kiss and thrust into Sherlock fist, holding onto Sherlock shoulders for support. His blanket had long since fallen off his shoulders but John didn't notice, too caught up in the sensation. A few more sharp thrust and John was coming on both there stomachs followed closely by Sherlock his groan lost against John's lips. They sat basking in the afterglow until the come between them became uncomfortable. Sherlock grabbed a shirt (John's) and cleaned them both up. Then picking up both blankets he arranged himself on the sofa and pulled John on top of him, wrapping them both up in the blankets. John would have protested at being manhandled but for the first time that day he was warm and he was tired so instead he settled down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas was fast approaching, and Greg still had no clue what he could give to Mycroft. They had only been dating a few months but he still had to get him something. But what he had no clue. He still had no idea what the man liked, what he had or didn't have. Greg had considered asking Sherlock but even though he had already deduced that they were dating after a week (very loudly in the middle of a crime scene) but he doubted he would be very forth coming about what to get his brother without either lying or demanding something ridicules in return. Also then it would be less personal. So I was back to worrying what on earth he could get the man. Greg was in his office head in hands when an idea hit him. Saying a quick goodbye to Sally he left and rushed to the shops.

It was Christmas morning and he was giving Mycroft his present when he began panicking about what he got him. It wasn't going to be up to Mycroft's usual standards, especial on the DI budget. He was in half a mind to snatch the present back when Mycroft had opened it.

"They're lovely Gregory." Mycroft said, showing one of his rare genuine smiles, placing the cufflinks down and kissed Greg.

"You sure, I mean they aren't what you would usually buy."

"They are from you, so they're perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

"You started moving that block you have to continue." Mycroft declared

"No I didn't, I never touched it." Sherlock argued

"Yes you did." Mycroft retaliated.

"Fine" Sherlock snapped.

Sherlock removed the block and the tower rocked but didn't fall. Smugly he placed the block on top of the tower and waited for Mycroft to make his move. Whilst he was study the tower, John and Greg were sitting in the corner where they were exiled for not being able to keep the tower from falling. At first they had been amused at how their respective boyfriends had taken the game so seriously. However they were now on game twenty-six Mycroft having won thirteen games to Sherlock's twelve, accusing the other of being afraid to lose if they wanted to stop playing.

*clatter*

"You nudged the table"

"I did not"

"You knew I was going to win so you cheated"

"You're just a sore loser"

"I am not a loser we are at a draw"  
"then I challenge you to another match"

"Fine"

John groaned and Greg buried his face in his hands.

"Fancy going to the pub" John asked

"Fine, you're buying the first round since Jenga was you're idea."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author note: ice skating can count as a winter sport. _

_HAPPY NEW YEAR_

_HAPPY SHERLOCK SERIES 3_

* * *

Sherlock was sitting on the bench staring at the shoes John had forced on his feet. Or more accurately the skates that he has been force to wear by his (adorable, though he would never admit it) flatmate.

"Come on its meant to be fun" John had said dragging Sherlock out the flat.

Now John was balancing on his skates and was dragging Sherlock onto the ice.

"Come on, get on the ice and be a great big show off by skating circles around everyone." John joked, getting on the ice himself and skating out.

Having no choice in the matter Sherlock gripped the side and stepped out on the ice.

"Come on let go of the side" John said, skating over and pulling on Sherlock's arm.

This proved to be too much and Sherlock legs went from under him and he fell to the ice nearly brining John with him.

"Sorry about that Sherlock, come les get you up." John chuckled.

Getting Sherlock up again was relatively easy but as soon as he let go Sherlock slipped again and this time brought John down with him.

"Sherlock have you ever skated before?" John asked after pushing Sherlock off him.

"no, skating is a pointless waste of time and is no use to my work" Sherlock huffed getting up unsteadily to his feet and gripping the side of the rink as his feet kept sliding from under him.

John chucked too himself and grabbed his friends arms

"Come on I'll teach you"

Before Sherlock could protest John had dragged him to the centre of the ice and stared his impromptu lesson.

After half an hour of falling over and crashing into each other and other people Sherlock could mage not to fall over standing up and could go forward and turn. But he had yet to learn how to stop properly. Mainly he just crashed into John (not always accidently) who was learning not to fall over every time Sherlock crashed.

"Ok let's try stopping again" John told him facing Sherlock and he started skating backwards.

After picking up some speed Sherlock tried to stop again and this time managed to slow down without flailing.

"That's great." John commented and continued to skate backwards, not looking where he was going. It supervised hi however when he hit the barrier and nearly toppled backwards only to be stopped be Sherlock pulling him back.

"Are you ok?" Sherlock asked.

John blushed, realising how close the two of them were, still were, and the fact that he could help but imagine what could happen if he could pull Sherlock closer, push himself into Sherlock's arms and burry his face in Sherlock's neck. Little did he know Sherlock was thinking the same, thinking how much he wanted to pull the smaller man into his arms and kiss him senseless. So he did. Sherlock grasped John face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Sherlock pressed his lips against John's, not really knowing what to do, but when John didn't respond at all he realised his mistake. He let go of John and looked away, now wanting to see the anger on John's face.

"I'm sorry, just forget about it." Sherlock mumbled, John barley caught what he was saying.

Sherlock tried to walk (run) away but forgot he was on the ice. One step and he slid and fell over again. Embarrassed he made no attempt to get up again. He just curled up on the ice waiting for either John to leave or the earth to swallow him whole. Neither of which seemed likely.

John seeing Sherlock fall snapped out of his surprise and he realised that he had not imagined it, Sherlock had kissed him and John had done nothing. Well nothing yet. John reached down and tried to tug Sherlock to his feet, who was stubbornly staying where he was.

"Come on Sherlock get up" John begged.

"I am perfectly fine right here" Sherlock huffed and shrank down even smaller.

"Fine but if you're down there I can't kiss you." John said and smiled when Sherlock head snapped up. Sherlock studied him for a moment and John let him. Sherlock scrambled to get up and when he did gripped John's shoulders.

"If you let me do this, I won't let you go. I won't change, I will be worse, I will be jealous and demand all of your attention and ignore you for days and…" Sherlock monologue was cut off when John kissed him.

It was so much better than the last time. Probably because there were two active participant and John knew what he was doing. Eventually though John pulled away, much to Sherlock disappointment.

"So everything will be the same but we can do that more" John said.

Sherlock huffed and was about to argue when John cut him off with another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Teencroft* *teenagers*_

"Are you ok My?"

The concern from Gregory was meant out of kindness but Mycroft felt his face burn in shame. He was planning a romantic walk with his boyfriend, which would lead to a stop in the nearby café for a warm drink, where they could sit at the back and he could cuddle up with his boyfriend. But now, thanks to of all things a frozen puddle he had slid and fell down the five steps they were walking down.

"Just fine" Mycroft said attempting to stand up, only to hiss in pain.

Perfect, not only was his wonderful afternoon plans ruined he had appeared to sprained his ankle. He was trying of a way to get to the nearby bench that did not involve crawling when Gregory picked him up and carried him (bridal style to further his embracement) to the bench, placing him gently on the bench before removing the shoe on his damaged foot.

Greg looked at his swollen ankle "shit."

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Thank you for your wonderful input."

Greg touched his ankle and Mycroft flinched. His plan was ruined now, seeing as he couldn't walk.

"I think I should take you home." Greg told him.

"Yes, that would be for the best" Mycroft agreed, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Is there anyone home?" Greg asked, helping Mycroft up and supporting him on his damaged ankle as they started to make their way to Mycroft's car.

"Sherlock may be, but he would be more of a hindrance than help."

"Good so that means I can 'take care' of you." Greg grinned, squeezing Mycroft's hip suggestively.

_'Maybe todays date wasn't a total loss.'_ Mycroft thought.

* * *

A/N: there will probably only one more story after this. i am quite busy with uni stuff and other stories i am planning/writing. but i am proud i have done quite a few stories for this prompt. not sure how long other stories will take me, uni is taking a lot of my time.


	6. Chapter 6

John gulped looking up at the imposing manor, because of course Sherlock was brought up in a bloody manor, and seriously considered faking an illness just to get out of this. Of course Sherlock would realise he was faking and would be hurt by John's lie. So he would just have to suck it up and stick it out. He was a soldier and a doctor he could do this. He invaded Afghanistan (thou not just him). It was only meeting his boyfriend's parents. How hard could it be? They were only the parents of the smartest man he ever met so he obviously got it from them. Oh god he wanted to run. Taking a deep breath he exited the car following Sherlock to the door.

When they were leaving Sherlock wrapped an arm around John's shoulder a kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" he whispered, breath ghosting John's ear.

Sherlock parents were lovely people and were as brilliant as their son. However everything became awkward when they started asking questions about the future. It was not that John didn't see a future with Sherlock. In fact he didn't see one without the man, at least not one he wanted. But he had yet to discuss things like that with Sherlock. Did the man want to get married? Have kids? John couldn't imagine Sherlock wanting those things but before all this, he never knew Sherlock even wanted a relationship of this kind.

"John" Sherlock's deep baritone shook John out of his thoughts.

"What?" John looking to Sherlock and noticed that he was blushing.

"I hope you know I don't expect anything from you." Sherlock told him.

John stopped to fully face Sherlock, who was looking so serious, and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you are saying that to me, I don't expect anything from you either." John said between giggles.

Sherlock glared at him "not that I would be against the idea of more"

John stopped laughing and smiled up at Sherlock.

"Neither would I."


End file.
